


As Above, So Below

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Their world had become smaller, but no less important.
Relationships: Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	As Above, So Below

It was one of their unspoken agreements; when it was for the good of the Phantom Troupe, they did it _together_.

It was a hard promise for both Machi and Shizuku to keep at the beginning. Everything in the Spiders was in flux; with both Uvogin and Pakunoda dead, and Chrollo out there looking for the Nen Exorcist. They had their jobs and everything that came along with it—late nights, uncertain decisions, tight spots.

Their world had become smaller, but no less important. Their memories were the things Machi kept closest, and those were the things Shizuku cherished—through good times and bad.

Machi kept herself guarded, wishing for nothing more than stable ground. Shizuku was eager to learn more, see more of what was out there, and to feel more. They never said anything out loud that would compromise either of them, even if nothing changed from it. It was a hard tree to climb.

But they both had the one thing that made their agreement completely effortless; they were to stick together in the Spiders, no matter what the cost was.

It was through silence and action rather than words; they both knew they'd follow each other anywhere.


End file.
